Value metering systems such as postage meters account for dispensed value. The systems may operate in a value infrastructure utilizing one or both of prepaid or postpaid value services. Mailing machines often contain several modules typically including a postage meter, scale and rating system that are used to process mail pieces. In one scenario, a user selects a class of service and uses the scale and rating engine of the mailing machine to determine the proper postage value. The mailing machine is then used to evidence and account for the dispensed postage amount.
Additionally, certain mailing machines include data connectivity for external devices including scales, accounting charge-back systems and postage data center connectivity for processing postage refills. Certain mailing machines may be used with meter usage data transmission systems.
Mailing machines such as the GALAXY™ Mailing System and PARAGON® II Mail Processor are available from Pitney Bowes Inc. of Stamford, Conn. POSTAGE BY PHONE® and ACCUTRAC™ also available from Pitney Bowes Inc. allow for postage meter refills and internal postage charge-back accounting, respectively. Certain postal system administrations require that some form of postage meter data be collected and forwarded to the post. Furthermore, the requirements for meter usage data collection and submission vary from one post to another.